Batteries, such as a standard 9V battery, power various electronic and electromechanical components of a compressed gpas gun and require occasional replacement. The battery may be mounted and housed in a compartment of the foregrip, or in a cartridge-like holder that is removable from a compartment of the foregrip. In or near the battery compartment may be a circuit board and controls (such as a “tournament mode” switch, power on/off switch, etc.). The on/off switch and status indicator(s) (such as a battery power indicator) may be mounted externally proximate the battery and circuit board. Thus, a user (such as a paintball sport player) may have different reasons for accessing a battery compartment.
However, typical compressed gas gun battery compartments may be difficult to access. The compartment may have an access panel that is affixed by several small screws. Therefore, in a sport where compressed gas guns are used, such as paintball, a paintball sport player must stop and slowly proceed to remove the access panel. When in the field of play, this procedure is particularly difficult and problematic.
Thus, there is the need for a compressed gas gun battery access mechanism that provides quick access to the battery and related internal electronics in order to facilitate quick battery replacement along with easy maintenance, cleaning, and upgrading of the internal components.